


Sonic Fandom Secret Santa 2020

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coloured Pencils, Fanart, Gifts, M/M, Secret Santa, Sonic Fandom Secret Santa, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A little moment between Sonic and Knuckles in Lava Reef Zone, set at some point afterSonic Adventure 2.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Sonic Fandom Secret Santa 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakko/gifts).



> This was made for the 2020 edition of the [Sonic Fandom Secret Santa.](https://sonicfandomsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) The note I left my giftee is in the endnotes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Kel! I heard you like Sonic/Knuckles, so here’s a scene of the two of them!
> 
> I like to think that after making contact with the outside world, Knuckles has been bringing at least some comforts from the surface to Angel Island, such as running water. One of his pipes has broken, so he’s down in Lava Reef scavenging a replacement from Dr. Robotink’s abandoned base there. Sonic’s found him and is offering to Chaos Control them up to the leak so they can spend some more time together doing fun things like racing and sparring! Knuckles is considering his options… but I think he’ll probably take him up on it.
> 
> I’d also like to recommend to you the OC ReMix “[Volcanic Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cJH2Dpf_tA)” by Eladar. It’s a beautiful arrangement of Lava Reef Zone Acts 1 and 2, and I listened to it on loop for much of the time I spend on this piece.
> 
> Have yourself a safe and happy holiday season!


End file.
